narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Soggy Leaves
The hard foot steps, smashed up against the ground as many shinobi ran through the land. The loud thumbs of rain smacked as each droplet hit the ground. Voices of different shinobi shouted out to each other. Some giving commands, others giving heads up on what to do next. In the front of the running group of shinobi ran Shiroyasha head of Konoha's ANBU Black Ops. His hands swinging behind him as he ran, and nearly a war's company of people following him. A shinobi following him, sped up, finally coming to Shiroyasha's side. He looked with distraught, as if he were scared to even talk to Shiroyasha. "Shiroyasha-san, our front lines have lost. What are your orders." He states, looking ahead. He then shifted his view back to the group behind him. "This is nearly all we have left." Shiroyasha's eyes closed, his sparked. Looking ahead, he readied as if he were gonna jump. "It's time to finish this." Shiroyasha stated, as he sprung into the air, his his hand underneath his white robe, he clashed with one he met in the air. Both holding Swords in their hands. After the clash, the two jumped back, glaring at each other giving no let up. One trying to make the other quiver with just a simple look. Trivial? Maybe so. But this was Shiroyasha's style. The Battle Chump Change The opposing man smirked at Shiroyasha, his army of men standing firmly behind him. The man from earlier, that once ran along side Shiroyasha stepped up again. "That's Yura Getsu, he has some type of leadership in Amegakure. His abilities are-" Shiroyasha pushed the man off. "I'd preform my opponent's abilities stay a mystery." Shiroyasha stated, standing straight once again. The man identified as Yura looked behind him. Them looked forward once again. "What makes you think I'll be your opponent." Snapping his fingers, the people behind him rushed at Shiroyasha, all running like savages for food. Shiroyasha's army just looked, they knew it would be better to just stay back and not get in his way. Moving without his permission would only anger him, something that was never good to do. Shiroyasha himself ran at the group, and they all shouted. Once close enough, he threw his sword into the air, and the first he encountered threw a punch. Simply the punch, Shiroyasha grabbing the hand he swung with, and spent him him around in a circle, then throwing him a far distance away, colliding with two other that came in. The next, jumped from above, and using his sensing, Shiroyasha was able to move causing the man to crash directly into the ground. Where Shiroyasha took his chance, rushed over to him, and stomped on him. As he stomped three more Ame-nin came over, all attacking from three angles. Dropping, preforming a perfectly executed split, Shiroyasha was able to make all three of them miss their attacks. Flipping upward, he was able to kick one on the shoulder, then land to his hands. Bending his elbows, he found himself perfectly level he began to spin like a helicopter's blades, kicked the remaining two in the face. Over the course of minutes, Shiroyasha was able to defeat each one of the Ame-nin despite Yura, whom never made a move. "Come on now. These people were nothing but chump change to me." Shiroyasha states, firmly standing again. Looking around to get a quick glance at the scenario. "Pa-damn-thetic." Blowing out hot air, Yura took off at Shiroyasha. Sword sitting in his hand, swaying behind him. And They Begin... Once close enough, Yura swung his sword and Shiroyasha uses his forearm to block the swing. Falling from the sky, was Shiroyasha's sword. He jumped into the air, and grabbed it. Dropping back to the ground, he aimed his sword directly at Yura. With a simple move, Yura dodged and Shiroyasha was sent colliding with the ground, creating a crater.